variation_force_fighters_world_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Ragna the Bloodedge/Fighters World Move List
Stats *Attack: (3) (Normal), (4) (Blood Cain CHRONO) *Health: (3)(8,000) *Footspeed: (2½) *Weight: Medium (5) *Guts: (4½) *Attack Boost: (2½) *Can Run (3½) Nutshell Ragna is a standard-basic character who excels at long-range physical footsies-leading-into long combos that reward him both damage and life steal via his Soul Eater mechanic, which unlike other life steal-based mechanics can easily stack up to even more health stolen in his favor during a match. However, he is plagued by lackluster non-physical range and somewhat mediocre mixup, which makes his pressure game more difficult to apply compared to others. Added in with his basic toolset, Ragna is another standard character that needs to rely on both fundamentals and solid reads in order to do well against more specialized opponents, which gives him a bit more risk than reward; but he has gotten a few new tools to help him with that. Playing Ragna can be fairly simple, but he requires much fore-thought about combo proration and how well his matchups go vs. anyone. Playstyle: Offensive, Rushdown, Footsies, Mixup Movement Options: 1 Double Jump, 1 Air Dash and Run-type Dash. Overall changes *Ragna has gained several new normals to compliment his already existing ones to allow him more free-formed chain-cancel normal strings via the Assault Form mechanics. *Now has more tools that allow him to reset his pressure on block (via the overall neutral-on-block nature of Fighters World), and a few new mixup tools that allow him to get in easier. *His Soul Eater mechanic now has an indicator that sets it apart from other life steal-based mechanics. *Also has moves from his Unlimited Form by default. *A new array of attacks that both do-and-don't make use of his Soul Eater mechanic, expanding his toolkit. *The amount of maximum meter built gives Ragna way more frugal freedom with his resources. *Has access to both versions of his Blood Cain move. Pros *Very solid physical range, which grants him amazing footsies that can hit-confirm into almost anything. *Extremely solid combos that grant him life steal, meter and decent damage, which overall can make momentum swing in his favor in a match. *Becomes very versatile with meter, and has a powerful Overcharge Art and power-up super to top it off. *Solid attacks that grant him notable neutral frame-advantage with some intuitive frame traps. *Standard pressure game with his standard amount of overheads and lows. *A ton of his tools and combos carry his foe into the corner. *Solid synergy in teams, both as battery and anchor. *Simple character to pick up and play. Cons *Average amount of HP, being one of the lowest on the 3 scale. **However, this is compensated by his guts rating somewhat. *Mixup and pressure options still have gaps in-between that still make his offensive approach rather risky, and easily makes him parry bait. *Fairly unsafe defensive options. *Relies heavily on meter to expand his options and damage, as well as to re-position himself in tune with his primary attacking range. *Struggles strongly against solid-zoners and more effective rushdown characters via his average mobility. **Because of this, his range outside of his physical attack range gives little damage without meter; needs to take risks to get in close very often for proper positioning of his attack range. *Requires solid usage of fundamentals and out-of-the-box tactics in most matchups vs. specialists. *Longer combos need decent knowledge of proration to prevent from dropping mid-combo. ---- Hard Counters: * 2E, 5PP, 6PP, 3E * Hell's Fang, Blood Scythe, Inferno Divider (E version), Nightmare Edge * Hellsing Buster, Gear Sabbath * Inferno Eradicator Critical Hit-based moves: * Hell's Fang, Naraku Fuku, Styx Leg, Blood Scythe, Hellfire Shatter, Belial Edge, Nightmare Edge, Beel Bomber, Mada Owari Ja'ne- Zo * Hellsing Buster, Soul Ripper Moves with Hard Counter Recovery: * Naraku Fuku, Blood Scythe, Inferno Divider (E version), Dead Spike, Hell's Graver, Nightmare Edge, Beel Bomber * Gear Sabbath * Inferno Eradicator, Yami ni Kuwarero Clean Hit-based moves: *Hell's Fang ---- Specialty: Soul Eater (ソウルイーター, Souru Iitaa) (All Soul Eater attacks inflict chip damage and steal health on hit or block; subsequent Soul Eater hits landed in a combo gradually alter and increase percent of life steal per hit in combo) Ragna's original Drive Mechanic. Allows Ragna to absorb HP from the opponent with many life steal-based attacks that work the same as any life steal mechanic within Fighters World, only with a few differences: *The more Soul Eater moves used in a combo, the more life is stolen. **It now has a counter that goes up from 0-to-5 per Soul Eater-move landed in a combo via this table: ***1st to 5th Soul Eater hit = 100% life steal. ***6th Soul Eater hit = 110% life steal. The counter will rapidly shake from this point onward as an indicator for reaching this 100%-exceeding point. ***7th Soul Eater hit = 120% life steal. ***8th Soul Eater hit = 130% life steal. ***9th Soul Eater hit = 140% life steal. ***Subsequent Soul Eater hits = stay at 150% max throughout the combo until dropped. *Soul Eater works regardless of either on hit or on block (barring Ragna's PP attacks which inflict no chip damage on block), but does not work against the Force Guard, Leaning Guard, Parry or Force Parry. **However, all Soul Eater moves steal only around 80% of their overall life steal value when blocked normally, much like with all other life steal-based attacks. *The hit effects, hitboxes and life steal of all Soul Eater-based moves are increased through activation of Blood Cain IDEA. However, the damage, life steal-based on damage, hit effects and hitboxes of the said moves are increased whenever Blood Cain CHRONO is activated. 'Overcharge Art: Blood Cain IDEA (ブラッドカインイデア, ''Buraddo Kain IDEA) Ragna's original Overdrive AKA Masou Kyouka (Seither Enhancement), where he activates his prototype Blue Grimoire mixed in with the IDEA Engine to enhance the power of his Soul Eater. Grants him: *Enhanced hit effects and increased hitboxes on every-single one of his offensive Soul Eater moves, as well as increasing their life steal by + 30% of their original value. However, activating a Rithzen Overdrive during this will lower the overall life steal gained by 70%, which also applies to Blood Cain CHRONO. **This does not affect their attack levels and proration values. *Allows his Hell's Fang, Luster Shadow, Dead Spike, Reaper's Nail, Yami Datou, Soul Ripper and Carnage Scissors to have their charge/delay times decreased by half. *This lasts for a total of 13 seconds with a normal Overcharge Art command, and 18 seconds with an Extra Overcharge Art command. *This Overcharge Art's effects will be overrided by Blood Cain CHRONO whenever it's activated, which also prevents him from using his original Exceed Accel-turned-normal Super Move due to the Overcharge Art deactivating. 通常技; Tsuujou Waza (Normal Arts/Basic Moves) Note: Cancels included will not include Inverse Cancels. Note: If a certain type of cancel is not mentioned, then it will apply unless noted otherwise. '''Note: (*) is an indicator for any Soul Eater-based moves, as well as any form of bold text. 投げ技; Nage Waza (Throw Arts) 特殊技; Tokushu Waza (Unique Arts; AKA Unique Moves/Command Normals) マクロ連弾; Makuro Rendan (Macro Combo) 必殺技; Hissatsu Waza (Sure-Killing Arts/Special Moves)